


Golden Heir

by Bittodeath



Series: Captive Prince [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven, Meeting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** WARNING SPOILERS SECOND BOOK ***</p><p>At Heaven's gates, a lost Nicaise his welcomed and comforted by a man he only heard of: Auguste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm a WRECK I know it but I love Auguste so much and... this happened.

Nicaise was staring at the door. It was enormous, all gilded, precious and delicate – _Veretian_. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves – _pulling his hair and the blade was_ – he shook his head and reached out his trembling hand. He was about to touch the door when they suddenly creaked open, loudly, fully, until they made a loud “clang” that seemed so unfitting to the peaceful atmosphere. He didn’t realize he was shaking. He didn’t realize he was about to break. He didn’t realize-

“You’re safe, now”, a warm, soft, gentle, comforting voice murmured in his ear as big, muscular arms circled his shoulders.

His fingers crooked and gripped tightly the soft fabric of the man’s clothes as he finally broke down. Loud, heavy sobs shook his frail body, as a rough hand patted his hair and kindly stroke his neck.

“Shh, it’s alright now, it’s alright, you have nothing to fear anymore. You’re safe, and should any harm come, I’ll protect you.”  
“I’m so-so-sorry”, he stuttered through his tears, incapable to stop.  
“There’s no need to be. You’re safe now.”

 

When his cries finally calmed down, he wiped his eyes and pulled away bashfully. The man laughed and took out a handkerchief.

“Blow”, he said as he lightly pinched his nose.

Red up to his ears, he obeyed. After a moment, he finally dared to look up. The man was smiling brightly and gently, he had a golden skin and thick blond hair and his eyes…

“Lau…rent…” he murmured in a strangled voice.

Those eyes were Laurent’s, blue and beautiful and perfect – but no, they were softer, they were straightforward, they were honest. And this man was bigger and tougher, tall and brawny with a royal demeanor. He was majestic in the way he bore his head proudly and in the way he stood straight, he was majestic in the way he smiled and in the way his hands reached out to take his.

“I am not Laurent”, the man finally said with a smile. “But I thank you for everything you did for my little brother. I thank you for the life you laid down for him. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

The man straightened up, august in his white Veretian clothes as the sun played through his hair and illuminated his skin. Nicaise’s eyes widened and he tightly gripped the big, strong hand holding his. A comforting, reliable hand. A hand that would not hurt him, that would not abandon him, that would not let him fall.

“Come with me. You have nothing to fear anymore.”

His eyes filled with tears again, he nodded and whispered slowly:

“Thank you, Auguste.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and such (just don't spoil me I haven't read the third book yet !).


End file.
